


We Make Up These Nightmares

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Ship, Spoilers for season three, anti-keen2, anti-the pregnancy storyline, anti-tomkeen, definitely not compliant with this week's episode horror show s03x19, not compliant with anything after s03e10, post s03e10, spoilers for s03e19 but not compliant with it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.<br/>Lizzington implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Make Up These Nightmares

The greenish blue light of the wee morning hours washed the room in a feeling of being underwater.

Liz's eyes fluttered opened. The pale, pearly light was too much for her eyes after all of this time, and she shut them straight away and made a weak moaning sound. As she tried to adjust, she realized her hand was being held. Slightly rough, large fingers brushed her wrist and a softer palm pressed into her own.

She opened her eyes again and her gaze drifted just down.

Raymond Reddington smiled as he stood beside her, clasping her hand.

"Red," she breathed.

"Lizzie." Relief flooded his face. "You're awake," he said -- stating the obvious. He gave a little grin and tilted his head.

Liz struggled to sit up.

"No, no, stay laying down. Your body needs time to recover, Elizabeth," he said as he let go of her hand and pressed her shoulders back into the bed.

With her head back on the pillow, and Red having taken a step back, Liz cleared her throat. "Where's T-Tom and Agnes?" she asked. Horror pooled in her stomach, but she didn't know why.

Red shook his head. "I don't have any idea where Jacob is. He took off shortly after turning in Karakurt. Who is Agnes?"

Liz's eyes filled. "My baby," she whispered.

"Oh, Elizabeth, no," Red said. "You don't have a baby. What's the last thing you remember?"

"What do you mean I don't have a baby?" Liz asked in a panic. This time, she scooted back and sat up fully. The world spun around for several moments. "Dying...I remember dying."

"You didn't die. It was a near thing, certainly, and you have had everyone worried for months. But, you didn't die and you haven't given birth. You aren't pregnant," Red said as calmly as he could manage.

Liz pulled the covers back and looked down. There was no additional weight, in fact she was thinner than she'd ever been before. She wasn't wearing a soiled hospital gown. Instead, she wore dark blue, cotton sleep pants and a matching short-sleeved shirt. She brought her hands to her head. No ugly headband either.

She smoothed her hands over her hair. It was...long. Much longer than she'd thought it would be.

"I think...I think you'd better explain, Reddington," she said sharply.

Red nodded. "You were cleared. It was night, you crossed the street to come to me," he said softly. "But you didn't want to come with me, you wanted some air, some time alone -- after."

It was Liz's turn to nod. "And then?" she asked.

"We're not entirely sure." Red shook his head sadly. "You were found injured and bleeding on the side of the road. The doctors speculate you'd been hit by a car. You've been in a coma ever since."

Liz blinked. "Are you sure?" she asked. Hope bloomed in her eyes.

"Yes, Elizabeth. You've been in a coma for nearly nine months. I am sure of it. I have stood watch over you for hours, every day. The best doctors in the world have been to see you, and you are currently in a private care facility," Red replied.

A smile broke out over her face. "I haven't been trying to marry Tom again? I'm not pregnant with his baby? I'm not imagining myself in love with him? I don't hate you. I haven't been extraordinarily angry at you, or horrible to you in the last nine months?" she confirmed.

Red chuckled. "No, Jacob, or Tom if you prefer, is currently out of your life. I don't believe you've ever been pregnant, Elizabeth. And yes, you do seem to be over your ex-husband. No, you haven't been horrible to me. I...I am so grateful you've woken, Lizzy," he said.

Liz nodded enthusiastically.

"The doctors have said that truly vivid dreams can happen while the brain tries to work out what's going on -- that the brain can manifest an entire life lived, while it's trying to heal," Red explained.

Liz took a deep breath and then sighed. "Yes," she said. "That's...unbelievably good news."

"Do you remember nothing about our moments together before your accident?" Red asked, his voice trembled.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Red sighed. "You...alright. Well, that's okay." He took a further step back. "There are calls I should make. People -- Donald, Aram, Samar, Kate-- have been concerned. They'll want to know you've woken. And Dembe is outside, keeping watch."

Liz leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "Don't go yet," she said simply.

"Alright. Do you have other questions?" he asked as he gripped her hand in return.

She shook her head slowly. "I love you, you know," she said.

Red gasped and then nodded. "I was aware of that, yes. I...it...you didn't remember telling me."

"No, but...that doesn't make it not true," Liz replied.

Red nodded, and a smile crept over his face and, for a moment, his eyes turned brilliant.

"Agnes?" Red asked, changing the subject.

Liz smiled. "I liked the name."

"It's a good name," he responded.

**************************************

**The End.**


End file.
